1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for contact-free testing of antennas for RFID labels applied to a material web. RFID labels have not only an antenna but also an RFID chip as an active or passive circuit, and are suitable, for example, for identifying objects of all kinds, such as goods and transport packagings. In the identification of the packaging of mass-produced articles, in particular, only one-time use of an RFID label is generally provided, so that production costs are particularly low.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,662 describes a method for the production of RFID labels, wherein an antenna is imprinted onto a material web with conductive ink or with conductive toner, and wherein subsequently, an RFID chip is set onto the antenna and contacted with it. The RFID labels are passed to a measurement device before being wound up into a roll, with defective RFID labels being determined and marked. In the case of RFID labels that are operated at a frequency in the UHF range (300 MHz to 3000 MHZ), in particular, a high level of rejects must be expected because the structures are usually fine. The production costs are greatly increased by a high level of rejects, since the entire RFID labels, with their antenna and RFID chip, must be sorted out and disposed of.